WARRIORS: Open Sky
by Ricky the King
Summary: When a mysterious prophecy is given to JayClan's medicine cat apprentice, three apprentices are chosen as the chosen ones. They follow the words of a strange cat named Burning Star to save their Clans and their families (not the full summary, look inside for full summary).
1. Allegiances

**WARRIORS: Burning Stars**

Book One: Open Sky

 **Summary:** When the young medicine cat apprentice of JayClan gets a strange prophecy, all of the cats in the Clan are looking to Leafpaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw, three siblings supposedly foretold in the prophecy. Told that they will follow the burning stars to lead their Clans home, the siblings are burdened with the fate of their families and their lives. When a mysterious cat claiming to have the name "Burning Star" appears, they have a choice: take a chance and follow him, or stay behind and face destruction.

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **JAYCLAN**

 **Leader:** Darkstar: a dark brown tom cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Blueclaw: light grey she-cat with darker grey toes and chest and golden eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Stripewhisker: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:** Willowreed: silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Warriors**

Shadefur: very dark grey she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail tip, and orange eyes

Flamefeather: red tabby tom with bright green eyes

Morningflight: ginger she-cat with amber eyes and one white paw

 **APPRENTICE:** Leafpaw

Snowfeather: pure white she-cat with blue eyes; deaf

 **APPRENTICE:** Stormpaw

Ivyfall: light brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Cinderfall: dark gray tom with ocean blue eyes and a white tail tip

Iceleaf: very light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Featherpaw

Emberlight: black and white tom with brown eyes and a long tail

Leafstorm: light grey tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes

Wingfeather: brown tabby tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Sparrowheart: brown tom with lighter brown spots and dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Waterpaw

Lightstream: pale ginger tom with white patch over left eye and green eyes

Breezecloud: gray she-cat with light blue eyes, one white paw, and a white tail tip

 **APPRENTICE:** Duskpaw

 **Apprentices**

Leafpaw: gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Stormpaw: ruddy red tabby tom with pale green eyes

Featherpaw: pale grey tabby she-cat with olive eyes

Duskpaw: dark brown she-cat with pale violet eyes

Waterpaw: blue-grey tom with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Mistytail: silver-grey she-cat with light blue eyes, white belly, and paws. Expecting Emberlight's kits.

Nightflower: dark gray tabby with blue eyes, white chest, and white tail. Mother of Wingfeather's kits, Spottedkit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes), Whitekit (pure white tom with amber eyes), and Mothkit (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders**

Birdclaw: white tom with gray tabby points, amber blinded eyes

 **APPLECLAN**

 **Leader:** Whiskerstar: a shabby light grey tom with brown eyes and long crinkled whiskers

 **Deputy:** Mudbark: a light brown she-cat with darker brown spots with a short muzzle, curly whiskers, and light yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Twigpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Aldercreek: tortoiseshell tom with dark amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Mothdust: dull grey she-cat with vibrant blue eyes, the senior warrior

Whitefoot: a white tom with amber eyes and large feet

Barknose: a smokey brown tom with a very dark brown nose and grey eyes, nearly blind

 **APPRENTICE:** Clawpaw

Leafflame: beautiful red she-cat with pale green eyes, a white tail, and a long scar going down her side

Thrushfang: brown tabby tom with white paws and bright orange eyes

Greenclaw: wiry dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Twigpaw: long and thin black tom with wide orange eyes

Clawpaw: pudgy yellow tom with nearly-black eyes

 **Queens**

Cloudmist: a white and silver she-cat with green eyes, expecting Barknose's kits

Flaredust: a light ginger and yellow tabby with amber eyes, mother of Thrushfang's kits: Skykit (yellow and white tom with amber eyes) and Smokekit (tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

 **Elders**

Missingears: a hairless she-cat with pink skin; both ears have been torn

 **FOGCLAN**

 **Leader:** Fishstar: blue-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes

 **Deputy:** Dovethroat: silver tabby she-cat with baby blue eyes **APPRENTICE:** Icepaw

 **Medicine cat:** Hawkwhisker: ruddy brown tom with white paws and grey eyes

 **Warriors**

Yarrowear: mouse grey tom with orange eyes

Rabbitleap: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mousefoot: pale grey tabby she-cat with small white paws and blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Dirtpaw

Lizardpelt: solid black tom with amber-brown eyes

Juniperclaw: black and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Heatherstep: brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lionfang: large golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Icepaw: white she-cat with cream patches and blue eyes

Dirtpaw: brown tabby she-cat with round yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Cloudsong: pure white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Rabbitleap's kits

 **Elders**

Berrytail: fluffy gray tom with silver-blue eyes; blind

Sparrowpelt: brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Mallowtooth: creamy brown she-cat with a snaggle tooth and blue eyes

 **WOLFCLAN**

 **Leader:** Nettlestar: ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Deputy:** Brightpelt: black and white she-cat with round blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Blacktooth: solid black tom with golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Gingerpaw: ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Warriors**

Stonedust: solid grey tom with bright amber eyes

Blossomspots: brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Tigerpaw

Bramblemask: tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Adderrock: dusky brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Tanglesky: pale grey tom with bright blue eyes

Duskjaw: pale ginger tabby tom with brown eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Birdpaw

Oakmist: brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

Tigerpaw: black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birdpaw: pale grey tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

 **Queens**

Hazelpelt: light creamy brown she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Adderrock's kits: Sedgekit (creamy brown tabby tom with green eyes) and Grasskit (dusky brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 **Elders**

Mousebelly: wiry gray tom with hollow gray eyes

Hollypelt: black and white tom with green eyes

Leafwing: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Willowreed could not sleep.

The shadowy darkness of the camp outside of the medicine cat's den called to her. Rising to her paws, Willowreed shook some loose moss from her pelt, then padded out of the hollow tree trunk and into the damp, rocky darkness of the camp. Almost automatically, her head turned to the Stone Den, as if she expected Darkstar to emerge from it. She could not see his bright blue eyes peering from the shadows, though her fur still prickled as if someone was watching her.

There were two young warriors situated at the front of the camp, guarding, just in case anything came across them. Although this area had been abandoned by twolegs for many seasons before the cats got there, there was always the fear that they would return. Willowreed recognized them as Shadefur and Ivyfall, and the two she-cats were pressed quite close to each other, keeping warm in the damp night.

It had rained recently. Willowreed felt the dirt squish under her paws as she walked to the other side of the camp, jumping onto one of the tree stumps. The wood was wet and slick, and she had to unsheath her claws to keep hold on the stump after she jumped. Regaining her balance, Willowreed straightened, and looked towards the stars.

StarClan had been quiet recently, and she did not know why. Stripewhisker had not been getting any messages from them, either. Darkstar was starting to get nervous, and Willowreed did not blame him. Going this long without any kind of message from their ancestors would make everyone nervous.

Staring at the stars, Willowreed's muscles suddenly tensed, the fur along her spine rising and bristling. Her tail fluffed out, and her eyes widened as a message echoed in her ears.

 _Leaf, Storm, and Feather will follow the Burning Star into the night, and thus the Clans will turn to them…_

Willowreed's heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes were still wide, and her body still shook, even after the message had faded from her ears. It had been a message from StarClan…

But it was not what she had expected.


	3. Chapter One

Leafpaw was always the first apprentice to wake in the morning, long before the sun rose. He always wanted - no, needed - to be first. His father, Cinderfall, would often joke about Leafpaw's need to be first; he had been the first born, after all. It was a matter of pride.

Sitting outside of the apprentice's den, Leafpaw started to groom his chest fur, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He was usually awake before his mentor, Morningflight, so all he had to do now was wait. The dawn patrol had not even been sent out yet; Leafpaw could spot the curled-up form of Blueclaw in the lower level of the Stone Den, still sleeping peacefully.

Leafpaw's stomach growled with hunger, but he ignored it, even though he eyed the fresh-kill pile in his periphery with want. There were only a few prey items there, and he knew the queens and elders needed to be fed first. As hungry as he was, he was fit and strong, and could go a few hours without eating.

Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, Leafpaw turned his head suddenly towards the medicine cat's tree. Willowreed was climbing out of the hollow, looking around nervously, before padding towards the Stone Den.

"Hello, Willowreed," Leafpaw greeted cordially, flicking his tail as he did. "How are you this morning?"

Willowreed jumped at Leafpaw's voice, turning her head around and smiling slightly at him. "Hello, Leafpaw. I was just… on my way to speak with Darkstar."

There was a strange hesitancy in her voice that gave Leafpaw pause. "Is something wrong?" Willowreed had always been jumpy, even as an apprentice, but there was something different about her this morning.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong!" Willowreed assured him. "Just thinking about something, that's all. I'll talk with you later, okay?"

Then, with a flick of her tail, the she-cat disappeared into the Stone Den, leaving Leafpaw alone for the moment.

A yawn from behind him told Leafpaw he was no longer alone. Pushing his way through the twigs and leaves surrounding the apprentice's den was Waterpaw, stretching his legs out as he walked.

"Hey there, Leafpaw, you're up early," Waterpaw greeted, shaking a few leaves from his pelt.

Leafpaw chuckled. "Funny for you to say, I'm usually up this early. Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Waterpaw replied. He reached out to claw at a nearby stone, sharpening his claws on it as he did. "Just had some weird dreams. How about you?"

"I don't dream," Leafpaw meowed simply. "To be honest, I almost envy those who dream regularly. It seems like fun."

"Yeah, it's fun until you find yourself chasing a bird down a rabbit hole, and you end up floating in a river," Waterpaw laughed. "I wish we could switch. Maybe then we'd be satisfied."

Waterpaw padded over to Leafpaw, sitting down next to him and brushing his tail against Leafpaw's flank. "Is that why you're always up like this? Because you don't dream?"

"No, there's just a lot to do, and not enough sunlight in the day to get it done," Leafpaw answered honestly. "I wish I could just sleep like everyone else, but I never can."

The two apprentices were quiet for a while, with Waterpaw pressing himself close to Leafpaw, enjoying the warmth he gave off. They stayed that way until Leafpaw saw movement at the head of the Stone Den again, and this time it was Darkstar who emerged, dark blue eyes narrowed as he headed straight towards the two apprentices.

Leafpaw scrambled to his paws immediately, dipping his head in respect to the leader. Waterpaw almost did not notice Darkstar approaching until he was nearly upon them, and when he did notice, he stood up suddenly, tail going straight up in the air as he dipped his head as well.

"Leafpaw," Darkstar meowed gruffly. "Get your siblings, and follow me to the Stone Den. There is something we must discuss."

Leafpaw felt a strange sense of dread go over him. _It can't be about our warrior assessments, it hasn't been long enough for that. Did we make a mistake? Are we not training hard enough?_ He swallowed, and even as those thoughts swirled in his head, he nodded respectfully to Darkstar.

"Yes, Darkstar," he said obediently, turning and going back into the apprentice's den.

Stormpaw and Featherpaw were curled tightly around each other, sleeping blissfully without a care. Leafpaw gulped, and then reached out with one paw to prod at Stormpaw's shoulder, hoping to wake his brother.

"Mmm… go away," Stormpaw muttered sleepily, batting at Leafpaw's paw half-heartedly. "I'm still sleeping…"

"You and Featherpaw have to get up," Leafpaw said. "Darkstar needs us for something. And no, he hasn't told me what, so don't ask."

Stormpaw lifted his head, blinking blearily at Leafpaw. "What? Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you about something this important before?" Leafpaw pressed. "No, I haven't. Now get up, Darkstar is waiting for us."

As Stormpaw got to his paws, Leafpaw came back out of the apprentice's den, nodding to Darkstar. "They're coming."

"Good. Come with me," Darkstar grunted, flicking his tail and turning to stalk back towards the leader's den.

Leafpaw could not help but wonder what was going on as he was led away from the den. Little did he know that his entire life was about to change. For better or for worse, that was yet to be known.


End file.
